Melody's Pitch
by CirciFox81314
Summary: -OC warning- *There is an OC in this, if you don't like OCs, don't read.* Merodi (or Melody) is a newly created Vocaloid with an interesting voice. Though she was recently created, someone or something is after her program. But will Merodi fit in with the other Vocaloids? And who is this Penerope (or Penelope) that they've tried to keep away from everyone else?
1. Chapter 1: Melody's Awakening

**Melody's Pitch**

(A/N: Hello everyone, it's CirciFox81314 here to present my first (well…not technically first) Vocaloid Fanfic! I haven't really written one before so please don't flame for it! I tried. This story has an OC in it, but it doesn't feature the OC I use the most, who's name is Penelope. I decided that my OC, Melody, would fit this better than Penelope would, considering the fact that this character is specified with music. Penelope however, is in this story, but she isn't the main character. And her name is just Penelope (or Penerope) since I didn't want to use any UTAUloid last names. (I was trying to figure out the word for either "lost sound", "broken sound" or "forbidden sound" for Penelope's last name and there was already an UTAUloid with the word for broken sound, and I just couldn't figure out a last name, so I gave up.)

I don't own Vocaloid…just Melody…I wish I did own Vocaloid though since it's AWESOME.

Oh and here is how Melody's description in this story:

Name: Merodi (or Melody) Ongaku

Age: 14

Appearance: Melody has long orange hair and matching orange eyes. Her outfit has different shades of orange it as well as white and black. Her headphones also match the orange color scheme, but there is black in them as well. She also has a pendant and two hairclips that resemble Musical Notes.

Okay, here's chapter 1!)

1: Melody's Awakening

One day, some people were working on developing a new Vocaloid who had impeccable ranges for her voice. They had given her the name: ONGAKU MERODI.

They were hoping that Merodi would be as successful as one of their previous and still existing Vocaloids, Hatsune Miku.

Still, Merodi's program wasn't quite complete and still had a few bugs. They were worried she was vulnerable to a virus due to her program, but if they did well enough like with their other Vocaloids, maybe she could be successful as well.

When Merodi was finished, the creators thought it would be best to introduce Merodi to Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Len, Luka and of course, Miku.

The 6 Vocaloids walked into the lab to see the new Vocaloid, though Miku was a bit worried about what one of the ladies who helped create Merodi said about her. The same words kept ringing through the Twin-tailed Vocaloid's head.

Miku wasn't trying to be overprotective about her popularity or anything, but she was worried that Merodi was supposed to replace her.

Then the two main creators introduced a girl with long orange hair and orange eyes.

"This is Merodi. Introduce yourself Merodi." The Lady ordered.

Merodi wouldn't answer.

"Is she able to speak?" Kaito asked the lady.

"Yes, but it is hard to get her to talk. We tried testing her voice earlier as well, but she wouldn't sing either. Maybe Miku can get her to speak like with Rin and Len."

"Alright, I'll need to do this in private though." Miku indicated.

"Hey Merodi…will you come with me? I won't harm you, I promise."

Merodi nodded and she and Miku went into another room. Everyone else watched.

"Hi. I'm Hatsune Miku. Can you say Miku?" Miku asked.

"Mi…Mi…Miku! Hatsune…Miku."

"Can you tell me your name?" Miku asked.

"Me...Mero…Melody. My name is Ongaku Melody." Merodi answered.

There was confusion from the room where the others were monitoring Merodi and Miku.

"Eh? Wait…I could've sworn she just said her name was Melody." The lady indicated.

"Well, you heard her begin to say Merodi, right? Maybe she is more comfortable with Melody." Meiko indicated.

"But still! Why would she rather go by Melody than her true name?" The lady questioned once again.

"You do realize Melody and Merodi mean the same thing, right?" Luka asked the lady.

"Yes…but I don't want Merodi to end up like our previous project we abandoned before creating Merodi."

The man stared in horror about what was just mentioned. "Don't even SAY that THING'S name. It's a monster!"

"No, she wasn't a monster. You rushed on her program and she went berserk."

"It almost DESTROYED this development lab! How can it even be considered a Vocaloid? I don't even want to see that thing again."

"It was your fault. She still is in the back and is locked up."

"Who is this other project?" Len curiously asked.

"I can't say, but I can tell Merodi and Miku are making progress."

Everyone focused their attention on the monitor and at this point, Merodi was speaking in full sentences.

"Can you sing, Merodi? All of us Vocaloids can." Miku told the Orange Haired Vocaloid.

"Yes. I don't know if I'm good though."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that!"

Merodi and Miku then began singing at duet and Merodi was proven to have as good as a Voice bank as her creators expected.

(Meanwhile)

In the back of the lab, as the developers said before, a girl was in a test tube, but she was locked up in it. She had long brown hair that parted down in the middle, tan skin, a purple short-sleeved vest, a white tee shirt with a bunny on it, a lilac skirt with a star symbol on it and a black Ribbon tied around it, black/white boots, and a black and white star pendant with an amethyst encrusted around her neck. She had white, black and purple headphones as well.

This was the one who was referred to as a Monster: Penerope. Unlike Merodi, Penerope didn't have a last name and they were in the process of trying to erase her, even though the only reason she almost destroyed the lab was because she was trying to stop a virus from getting into her database, though nobody realized it.

Penerope breathed in before violently punching the walls of the test tube, but that didn't work. There wasn't even a scratch. Penerope kept trying before she let out a scream of frustration. Then she heard two voices singing, a familiar voice she knew belonged to Hatsune Miku, and a beautiful voice. She knew the beautiful voice belonged to her replacement, Merodi.

Penerope was relaxed, but she wanted to escape her prison. But what was the point? Everyone thought she was a monster, and they would just lock her back up, so why did she want to escape? Unlike Merodi, she couldn't have freedom.

Penerope slumped into the back wall of her prison. She sang in sadness but she got quieter, knowing no one would care about her voice, just Merodi's.

(Back with the others)

While Miku and Merodi were singing, Merodi heard some faint singing that sounded sad. She didn't know who was singing, but she felt bad. That was when Merodi and Miku's song ended and the two exited the room into the room where they were monitored from.

"Great job you two!"

Merodi heard the singing again. And when nobody noticed, she tried going to the back door, since the closer she got to their, the more she could hear the voice. Then…

"Merodi, what are you doing?"

Merodi looked at the others in surprise, but she still was sad.

"What's in the back?"

The developers were surprised.

"You shouldn't go back there. There's a Monster."

"But why? What if the Monster isn't a Monster? What if it is like me and the others?" Merodi asked.

"It is like you, but it almost destroyed the lab. You should stay away from the back until her voice bank has been deleted." The Male Developer advised.

"Penerope isn't bad. A bug or a virus we overlooked could've gotten into her voice bank and that was why she went berserk. You did notice she didn't even attack anything and only fell into them, right?"

"NEVER use that name. I don't care what you say. Penerope is a monster!"

Merodi could hear somebody sighing in annoyance.

"Anyway, Merodi, you're going to stay with Miku and the others. They will teach you about what you need to learn. Oh, and there isn't just them here, there are other Vocaloids you'll meet as well as the UTAUloids."

Merodi nodded before thanking the Developers and leaving the lab with Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko and Kaito, but before she ent with them, she stared at the bacl door again before leaving.

That was when Merodi's life began to kick into gear.

(A/N: That's the end of chapter one! So, who is Penerope? Why did she almost destroy the lab? Do Merodi and Penerope have a connection? Those questions will probably be explained in later chapters. Sorry if there is an OC in this. So, please review if you can and don't flame me please! I'll see you all in chapter two.)


	2. Chapter 2: Practice

(A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome back to Melody's Pitch! I'd like to give an appreciation to the anonymous reviewer, Flatly, DragonsFTW9990, IA00 and TheRadioShower for reviewing. Merodi and Penerope could be considered sisters in a way, and it is true Merodi was based from Penerope, but she and Penerope's software are both a slightly different from each other's. So technically saying, if it weren't for Penerope's little scene, Merodi wouldn't have been created. But Merodi is going to start acting a little different soon just so you all know due to finding out about Penerope.

So, I don't own Vocaloid. I only own Merodi and Penerope.

I am also pretty surprised. I didn't think the story would get much attention.

Sorry if this chapter is a little filler-ish or something. I have been struggling to bounce between a lot at once and school has started for me again so I might have less updates.

And TheRadioShower and I have started collaboration on this story. He has a separate story going on similar to this, but some events in them are connected.

That also means Radio; his OC will be appearing in this. I don't own Radio.

Here is chapter 2!)

Chapter 2: Practice

Merodi was quiet as she looked around Miku and the other's house. It was really nice and had good décor.

"What do you think, Merodi? Isn't it cool?" Miku asked.

Merodi nodded. "It's nice, Miku-chan!"

"Thanks! We all have our own rooms, plus 2 extra ones. Yours is just a starter at the moment."

"Okay. I don't know if I'll be a good singer though." Merodi muttered sadly and quietly.

"That's nonsense! You sounded great." Luka told Merodi in an encouraging tone.

"Thanks Onee-san!"

Meiko blinked. "HEY! Why are you referring to Luka as Onee-san?! I've been a Vocaloid longer than she has!"

"I just call you Meiko." Merodi indicated.

Meiko was in shock.

"Sorry about her. She's being Meiko." Kaito said in apology to Merodi.

"Okay, Onii-chan." Merodi said with a smile.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE GIVING KAITO A TITLE AS WELL?!" Meiko angrily asked.

"I respect him."

Meiko walked away quietly in depression.

"What are we called?" Rin and Len asked excitedly.

"Rin-chan and Len-chan!" Merodi answered in a happy voice.

Meiko silently prayed that she wouldn't call Miku Miku-chan.

"Me next! Me next!" Miku chanted.

"Miku-chan!"

"ARRGH!" Meiko shouted.

Meiko walked back into the room.

"And me?" Meiko asked eagerly.

"Meiko." This was the answer Meiko did not want to receive from Merodi.

"Dammit!" Meiko whined.

"Meiko, watch your language. There are children!" Luka snapped.

"Rin, Len and Melody are 14." Meiko stated, clearly annoyed with Luka.

"They're still young." Luka indicated.

"Why can't I be called Meiko-chan or Onee-chan?"

"Because. It would be too cliché." Merodi answered.

"WHAT?! But…but…but WHY?!" Meiko asked in shock.

"I don't know." Merodi answered.

Meiko silently walked to her room.

"When do we start practicing?" Merodi asked eagerly/

The other Vocaloids blinked.

"You mean, you want to start now?" Luka asked in surprise.

"I know it's strange, but the earlier the better!"

Miku looked at the others and smiled. "All right!"

-At the lab-

The girl, or Penerope, still struggled to escape from her prison. It was nearly impossible since somebody from the outside had to open it. Only if she were given enough strength or something to open it. She almost managed to accidentally destroy the lab, so why couldn't she break this prison.

Then Penerope heard a familiar voice. "You aren't going to escape. You'll be done once your program is erased."

Penerope noticed the one guy who helped in the process of creating her and…her replacement.

"Shut up! Once I break out of here I'll…"

"You're a failed project. Once your program is erased completely, your voice bank and your whole being will be gone." Penerope slumped back.

"However…It doesn't mean you can't be released."

Penerope glared at the man in annoyance. "So? Who would care about me? You just think I'm meant to die."

"Maybe…Merodi would care. She kept asking about you. I don't want you two to make any contact. I'm worried about Merodi's own voice bank being ruined."

Penerope huffed. "So, since the new one didn't fail and is your main focus, you'll just leave me to die? Even if you created me, you can't and you won't rule me. I'll break out of here. I'm not going to let you leave me to die. I'm pretty sure that my replacement might even have the heart to somehow release me."

The man just laughed. "You Vocaloids are programs. You don't have hearts. Though some have an exception, you still don't and never will have hearts."

Penerope sighed. "You don't get it, do you? I was trying to stop a virus from hacking into me! What if it happens to the others? I think somebody is trying to hack into our programs to use us for their own gain."

"It doesn't matter what you say. Your program is getting deleted and you can't stop it."

Penerope huffed. "You aren't listening to me! This is serious."

"You are just a program. I don't have to listen to a word you say."

"So what if I am a program? You act like all I am is a tool. Maybe I should manually get out."

The guy laughed. "You can't do anything."

"Oh, can't I?"

Then Penerope began to hold in her breath before screaming and making some cracks in the glass but she didn't successfully break it, causing her to fall to her knees.

"See? It's pointless."

Penerope growled before yelling, "Can't you see? I PUT SOME CRACKS IN THE GLASS, HELLO!"

The guy laughed. "What could that do? Besides, you need to be quiet. Len and Kaito are getting their appointments."

Penerope slumped back again into her test tube, thinking about ways to hurt the guy when she could get out.

-With Merodi-

"Okay Merodi. This song is pretty basic. It is called Levan Polka First you'll watch me sing the song and do the choreography, then we'll do it together and then you'll do it alone. Got it?"

Merodi nodded at the bluenette. Then Miku began showing her the routine and the words.

Merodi was tapping to the rhythm as the song played before it eventually ended.

"Okay! Are you ready Merodi?" Merodi nodded. Merodi danced along with Miku and sang along to the Song.

Then the song was fully recorded into her memory.

"Can you do this on your own?" Miku asked.

Merodi nodded.

"Start when you're ready." Miku advised the younger Vocaloid.

Merodi looked at Rin, Luka and Meiko, and they gave her thumbs up. Meiko didn't, but she raised her glass of champagne and smiled at her.

"I'd ready Miku-chan!" Merodi indicated.

The music started and Merodi began to dance along with singing. First she had her hand up in the air by her head and she was moving it. Then she started to move her hips before crossing her arms.

Merodi began to sing as she uncrossed her arms and danced.

When the bit with the Leek- like Spring Onion happened, instead, a Conductor's stick appeared in Merodi's hand and she danced in rhythm before it vanished and she continued till the song reached its end.

Then Merodi twirled around before jumping and then placing her hand on her hip and making the peace symbol with her other hand when landing.

Miku, Rin, Luka and Meiko gave Merodi weird looks.

"Um…I honestly just felt as if it were natural to do that."

"Maybe that one Vocaloid who is your successor, or your original version, usually did that when a song was complete." Rin suggested.

Everyone agreed. "Let's go meet up with Len and Kaito."

(Later in the day)

Merodi had just met Radio, a Vocaloid from America. Miku, Luka and Rin especially seemed to like him. When she met him, Rin said something about Len reacting to his vaccination.

She had a slight feeling something different happened but she was unsure.

Then Merodi saw an ice cream truck and she pulled on Kaito's sleeve.

"Onii-chan…" Merodi whined, pointing to the Ice Cream truck. "Okay Merodi. We can go get Ice Cream."

Merodi smiled before she and Kaito went to get Ice Cream. On their way there, Merodi thought she saw another girl, who had long brown hair and tanned skin with them, but when she looked, nobody was there.

Merodi was confused. Was somebody with her and she didn't notice? Then someone or something tapped Merodi on the shoulder.

"Hey Merodi, is something wrong?" Kaito asked the younger Vocaloid.

Merodi stared at Kaito in worry. "Was another Vocaloid walking with us?" Kaito gave Merodi a weird look. "No…? Maybe we should get our Ice Cream now."

Merodi nodded.

-At the lab-

Len and Kaito had another appointment earlier and Penerope heard panic above the Recycling Bin at the time, and she had a feeling the virus that caused her to be trapped in her prison was involved or something went terribly wrong. She was unsure about what happened, but she soon found out when she saw someone familiar as she appeared.

Penerope's eyes immediately filled with rage.

"You! You were the one who got me trapped here, and now you've finally go caught, huh?" Penerope asked.

The girl or Sakura backed up.

"I-I'm sorry…don't hurt me…"

Penerope huffed. "I wish I could, but I won't. I have to get out of here."

Sakura tilted her head. "How come?"

Penerope sighed. "They're trying to delete me. They replaced me with someone else. Because I cost them lots of money from my "rampage" when I was trying to manually stop you, they're trying to delete me. Do you know what kinds of things I've had to deal with in this prison?! They treat me as a thing."

Penerope then growled, "And now, I'm sick of it. I'm getting out of here."

"How will you do that? These cells are almost indestructible!" Sakura indicated in question.

Penerope smirked. "They aren't indestructible, just a pain in the ass to breakout of."

Sakura gasped at Penerope's language.

Then Penerope began to hold her breath in before letting out a loud scream, making some cracks in the walls of her cell that were pretty big. Penerope then kicked the wall breaking them a bit more before she rammed into it and finally punched the wall, shattering it without hurting herself in the process.

Sakura stared at the escaped Vocaloid in surprise. "You…you…"

Penerope smiled. "I know. I have to go, before that one American Vocaloid that the doctor mentioned or the doctors find me."

As Penerope turned away, Sakura asked, "How will you form an escape plan?"

Penelope chuckled mischievously. "Don't worry. Even though I have never been out of this building, I can formulate complex escape plans."

Then Penerope tapped her microphone and mumbled something into it before turning it off and fleeing the room.

(A/N: There's chapter 2 for ya! Sorry if I took a while. I need to update a lot of my stories again. As I said before, I am in collaboration with this story. TheRadioShower's story is called Melody's Pitch ZERO.

Also, the stories plots are different, but connected. In chapter 4 of Radio's story (His chapters are shorter than my own), it mentions Penerope's escape.

In the next chapter, you'll see who Penerope contacted.

Anyway, please review if you can. I don't usually need reviews, but it'd be nice if you'd comment. Please don't flame though. Flaming makes me lose motivation.

Ciao for now!)


	3. Chapter 3: Penerope's Escape

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Melody's Pitch! This chapter is where Penerope and Merodi meet and Penerope's escape.

Also, Penerope's escape isn't successful at first until later in the night, Merodi secretly frees her sister and they escape again and Merodi keeps her sister hidden away from everyone.

That's what I meant when I said Merodi would start acting different.

So, here's the chapter!

But first, I appreciate RiixOngaku (previously DragonsFTW9990) and the guest reviewer, So lo to the Plol, for reviewing. You do have a point there. Penerope and Merodi are also like Yin and Yang.

SOOOO, here's the chapter!

Chapter 3: Penerope's Escape

Penerope wandered through the long, twisty white halls. She couldn't bear how blank they appeared. She wished they at least had some color, but she shouldn't be worrying too much.

Penerope walked quietly, passing doors and looking around the building. Nobody was alerted of her presence yet…Or…wait.

Penerope had a feeling something was up, but if she turned back now, she could get caught.

Then Penerope muttered something before hearing an alarm, alerting the fact she escaped. Penerope gasped before running as fast as she could go. Then the brunette passed by someone, but she ignored them before she heard, "Where are you going?"

Penerope noticed the American Vocaloid, or CHAMBERloid, Radio. She felt as if something was off, but she ignored it. "Well duh. I'm getting the hell out of here."

Radio (?) smiled. "But don't you like it here?"

"I don't like being trapped in walls. Besides, I know you're trying to capture me."

Radio tried to trick the female Vocaloid into thinking that he wasn't.

"No, I'm trying to escort you out babe."

Penelope knew he was trying to flirt with her. Now THAT wasn't gonna work on her no sir!

"Quit flirting. I know what you're up to." Penelope hissed before turning away.

"Besides, I can get out on my own."

Radio frowned. "You've never been out of this building in your life."

Penelope huffed in annoyance before stating, "I may have never been out, but I'm able to perform complex escape plans."

"So you're saying you're not willing to come with me."

Penelope put her hands on her hips. "Well duh! You're not my type. Now how about we split ways?"

Radio glared. "Nope. I'm not letting you leave quite yet." Then he went for her hand and Penelope jumped back. Penelope huffed in anger.

"I said, YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE? Is your hearing broken?" Penelope asked in an annoyed yet mocking tone.

Radio mumbled something under his breath and Penelope turned away. "Sorry. I have to go. Somebody's waiting for me."

Then Penelope ran as fast as she could. The Radio clone took this as an advantage and decided to take another way to get to the Brunette. Hopefully to slow her down.

-With Merodi-

(A bit before Penerope's escape.)

Merodi was eating dinner with the other Vocaloids in her household. Len and Radio were gone, but Merodi didn't need to worry.

Then Merodi heard static in her headphones and Merodi got up. Miku and the others looked at her in worry.

"Merodi-chan, where are you going?"

"I need to go deal with something really quick. I'll be back."

Merodi ran upstairs and closed her bedroom door behind her. "_Hello? Merodi, please answer."_

"Who are you? I feel as if I know you from somewhere…Are you that one sad voice I heard?"

"_Yes, I'm Penerope._"

Merodi gasped.

"You are?! It's such an honor to…"

"_No time for that. Merodi, I'm trying to escape the lab. I know the American Vocaloid will be after me. I need your help. If I get trapped again or we meet on the first floor, I'll have a chance of not getting deleted. I don't want to die so soon. There are so many things I haven't done yet._"

Merodi thought for a moment and nodded.

"Okay. I'll take the risks of saving you. I consider you my sister."

Merodi heard a sound of relief. "_At least someone cares about me. Please get here soon Merodi!_"

The two Vocaloids connection broke.

Merodi went quiet. She had to save Penerope and she was.

Merodi quietly went back downstairs.

She noticed Radio, but she ignored that fact.

"Sorry. Something came up and I need to go."

Kaito was suspicious.

"What? Why do you need to leave now?"

Merodi gasped and she started looking a little suspicious. "It's urgent. I need to go."

Before Merodi could be stopped, Merodi ran to the door and opened it up before running as fast as she could to the Main Building.

(With Penerope)

Penerope wasn't having all that good of luck with Radio. However, she managed to read some of Merodi's data in their brief connection and she figured out the REAL Radio was with Len.

Her suspicions were correct. She was dealing with a clone. Penerope had also managed to make the clone angry after he caught up to her and now she was caught in a duel.

And then suddenly, the clone vanished and Penerope smiled. But then she saw Radio and Len.

Radio shot Penerope a glare and Len had a panicked looked. Penerope had no choice but to run.

Penelope rushed down the stairs, keeping from tripping and she got to the first floor, just as Merodi was arriving. But it was too late.

The man, Dr. Matsumoto, had been waiting. "Radio, even though you're in trouble for what you did, you managed to bring the failure to me."

Merodi, who had just walked in, gasped. She and Penerope made contact for the first time, but it was too late.

The guards kept Merodi away from Penerope as Radio got a hold of the brunette.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Merodi screamed.

"Merodi, please don't fight. You shouldn't have made contact with her- Her fate is to be deleted."

Merodi twitched before shouting, "SHUT UP! THAT'S INHUMANE OF YOU TO SAY SUCH A THING! YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE HER A CHANCE!"

Matsumoto countered with, "Well, you Vocaloids aren't human- you're programs."

Merodi got even angrier. "Even if so. I was based off of her, I have her original personality, even if we aren't the same, and you still say she was a failure. YOU PEOPLE ANNOUNCED KAITO AS A FAILURE ONCE YET YOU STILL KEPT HIM*!"

"That's different. This Vocaloid is a monster."

Merodi huffed. "Hypocrite. Weren't Big Al, Sweet Ann and Oliver based on monsters in a way?"

Mastumoto glared at Merodi. "That's different. This girl is a failure. She went on a rampage and destroyed the Lab!"

"HEY! Sakura attacked me! I HAD TO PROTECT MYSELF! It's like you're arresting me for no apparent reason!"

"Radio, take her away."

Radio nodded and he began to take Penerope away. Merodi managed to break free and the guards kept her back, but Penerope and Merodi were almost able to reach each other's hands before they were pulled back.

Penerope was taken away back to the Recycling Bin and Merodi was advised to go back home and that she shouldn't have been caught up in that mess.

However, there was still a Plan B.

(At the Vocaloids House)

Merodi and Len were back as well as Radio.

Merodi was extremely upset by what happened and she wasn't going to talk to Radio. It was pretty quiet at the table until Meiko broke the silence. "So Merodi, how'd it go? We heard you faced the monster."

Merodi only hissed, "Shut up. I don't want to talk with all the emotions I'm feeling."

Meiko as well as the others were taken aback by Merodi's tone.

"Merodi is something wrong?" Miku asked.

Merodi didn't answer.

After finishing dinner, Merodi immediately went up to her room after thanking Luka.

Miku said something after she left. "I'm worried about Merodi. She's never seen this upset before."

"It's probably my fault. I took Penerope away from her." Radio indicated.

Len nodded, considering the fact he witnessed the whole event.

Rin gasped. "Why would you do that?!"

"Orders. Merodi and Penerope did break their rules though. Both were ordered to make no contact."

Some gasps and whispers were heard.

"Still, as long as they keep away from each other, everything will be fine. Night."

Radio then got up and left to his room.

(A few hours later)

Merodi gazed out her window. It was silent in the house, giving her the feeling that now was the time. Merodi summoned her fighting fans and kept them closed as she put them in one of her skirt pockets.

The orangette went and opened her door as silently as she could, not to wake anyone up.

She quietly walked out before closing the door.

Merodi went downstairs very slowly and quietly before she made it and she walked through the house until she exited the front door.

She breathed in and out calmly before running as fast as her legs could take her. She stopped and turned at the doors.

Merodi nodded. It was now or never.

Opening the doors as noiselessly and as slow as she could, Merodi went up the steps, destroying each security camera she found to keep from getting caught.

(Recycling Bin)

Penerope was silent. She couldn't sleep until she'd get out. Sakura, however, was asleep in the tube next to her.

Penerope was waiting. Waiting for her replacement, or her sister to come get her. She couldn't break her cell again. The only way to be freed is to get the code, or hacking into the computer to find the code and then unlock the cell.

Penerope noticed the door open as she turned her head.

Merodi appeared in the doorway.

"Sis…I'm here. Before we do anything, I need to break the cameras."

Merodi took her closed fans out and violently broke every camera in the room without breaking her fans.

Merodi walked back over and whispered, "What do I do?"

"You need to hack into the computer to get my cell code."

Merodi nodded before going into the computer room of the Recycling Bin. She managed to get past its firewalls and hacked in to get the code.

Once she memorized the code, she undid her damage to make it seem like nothing happened.

Merodi went back over to Penerope's cell. "What do I do next?"

"Type the code in. Hit the red button on the side to make a screen pop up. That's where you type in the code."

Merodi did as instructed and typed the code in. Then she clicked enter and a click noise was heard.

The walls of Penerope's cell vanished and Penerope stepped out before hugging Merodi.

"Thank you. We should get out of here."

Merodi held out her hand for Penerope's and Penerope took hold of her sister's hand.

Then the two managed to escape the Main Building.

Penerope found the place outside blank, but Merodi explained how you could customize it to look like any place. Penerope made it look like Tokyo for herself.

"I have to hide you. If anyone finds out I freed you, I'll be in trouble as well as you. We could both be deleted!" Merodi indicated.

"Right. Some of the buildings farther away here are unused and mostly used for decoration. See that tall building there?"

"Yes. I do. Why?"

"It's unused. Let's go there. The basement might be a good place to hide me."

"Right."

The two sisters headed for the building.

(Abandoned Building-Basement)

Merodi and Penerope entered an empty, apartment-like room.

"This is an apartment building. The basement is an apartment like most of the rest, excluding the lobby." Penelope informed the younger Vocaloid.

Merodi nodded in understanding.

"This is a perfect living space for me. How about we decorate it together?"

Merodi smiled and nodded in agreement.

It took a long time, but Penerope and Merodi eventually finished. They did quite well on decorating.

Merodi noticed a Drafting Table placed in the corner of the living room.

"Hey sis, why do you have a drafting table?"

"I'll use it to design modules, or costumes for myself. I could also do so for you."

"That'd be nice. I don't know how to create modules."

Penerope smiled before hugging her sister.

"Think of it as thanks for rescuing me."

Merodi and Penerope spent time together before Merodi had to leave.

"I'll meet you again tomorrow!"

"Okay. Goodnight! Be safe."

Merodi left Penerope's apartment before heading back home.

Hopefully, nobody found out about their meeting and that their secret was safe.

When Merodi got home, she noticed that everyone was in the room and the lights were turned on.

"Merodi, where have you been?" Luka asked with worry and suspicion.

"I was out for a nighttime walk. I needed some peace to calm my emotions."

Her lie worked on almost everyone. However, Kaito and Radio were left suspicious as everyone went back to bed.

(A/N: There's chapter 3! Sorry if it took a while! Just kept getting a lot of writer's block and lots of distractions!

The good thing is that there was an update!

And luckily, Penerope escaped, BUT will Merodi manage to keep the secret?

As usual, review if you can, no flaming and DON'T TROLL. See you all in the next chapter!)


End file.
